HomuHomuJushuJushu
by baconaigis
Summary: HomuHomuJushuJushu
1. Chapter 1

**HomuHomuJushuJushu**

Chapter 1: The Pot in the Freezer

Time: 4:20pm

It was a dark stormy afternoon in the town of memeland and all was wet (hue hue) and cold everywhere except for one apartment, the apartment of Jush and Homura.

"JOSH GET THE HELL IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SMACK YOU!" said Homura

"Coming babe, but you do know I'm pooping." Jush replied leaving the bathroom without flushing like the unclean guy he is.

"JOSH HURRY UP THE CHILDREN ARE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" declared Homura.

"What did you say bitch? I'll have you know I can stab you when I want." Said their son, Kazuya who pulled out a knife and started stabbing the table.

Homura yanked the knife out of Kazuya's hand, "No knifes at the table you little bitch." Replied Homura to her 16 year old son.

"BABE THE BABY IS CRYING AGAIN, WHAT DO I DO?" yelled Jush to Homura.

"GIVE THE BABY YOUR TIT MILK SHE WILL LOVE IT." Replied Homura to Jush.

"BUT IM A DUDE"

"YOU ARE THE MOM SO YOU HAVE TITS" They exchanged this lovely conversation for 3 hours completely forgetting about the baby and continued for 15 minutes until the baby stopped crying.

"HONEY THE BABY ISNT BREATHING" said Jush

"I guess that's dinner?" replied Homura with a slight smile on her face.

Kazuya yelled "BABIES FOR DINNER! MY FAVORITE"

At this very moment a man barged through the door "DINNER BABIES? DID SOMEONE SAY BABIES FOR DINNER?" replied the man who was tall.

"JUSH, SHIBE IS HERE!" Homura declared to her wife.

"BABE PUT THE POT IN THE FREEZER! WE CANT LET SHIBE FIND IT!" Jush yelled with an extremely worried look on his face. During this moment of being scared Homura cooked her dead baby and put the cooked remains of her child on the table.

"is everyone seated?"

"yes" they all replied.

"then let us pray to our lord and savior, Madoka." Said Homura.

"who is that again?" everyone said at the exact same time (kinda creepy if you ask me). Then they ate the baby and conversing.

"Hey mom, when is uncle Ryan going to come, not the fajit ryn, but your brother?" said Kazuya with a curious expression on his goddamn face.

"He should be visiting later tonight to spend the night with us."

"ok, thanks mom, I cant wait to burn his ass."

Time: 8:20pm

There was a knock at the door.

"COMING STOP KNOCKING OR I WILL BASH YOU!" yelled Homura opening the door and letting her brother, Ryan, come in the house.

"Hey sis, whats up?" asked Ryan giving his sister a highfive.

They conversed for a while until it was time for all of them to go to bed.

Time: 3:45am

"psssst, jush. PSSSSST, JUSH. PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, JUSH" homura whispered into Jush's ear seductively while smacking his face. Jush awoke in the most elegant way possible, with his eye poping out and drool seeping from the rectum which is his mouth. "What do you want my husband?" Jush said

"guess what"

"what"

"lets have sex"

"why?'

"because I feel like it, we can give the kids nightmares"

"good idea"

Homura puts her slurpee in jushs pussycat and jush makes a walrus noise.

"oh, jush I love when you make walrus noises"

"EUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Jush in an elegent high pitched noise.

"MORE I NEED MORE!" yelled Homura shoving her slurpee drreper to the point where she couldn't be seen anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**HomuHomuJushuJushu**

Chapter 1: The Pot in the Freezer

Time: 4:20pm

It was a dark stormy afternoon in the town of memeland and all was wet (hue hue) and cold everywhere except for one apartment, the apartment of Jush and Homura.

"JOSH GET THE HELL IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SMACK YOU!" said Homura

"Coming babe, but you do know I'm pooping." Jush replied leaving the bathroom without flushing like the unclean guy he is.

"JOSH HURRY UP THE CHILDREN ARE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" declared Homura.

"What did you say bitch? I'll have you know I can stab you when I want." Said their son, Kazuya who pulled out a knife and started stabbing the table.

Homura yanked the knife out of Kazuya's hand, "No knifes at the table you little bitch." Replied Homura to her 16 year old son.

"BABE THE BABY IS CRYING AGAIN, WHAT DO I DO?" yelled Jush to Homura.

"GIVE THE BABY YOUR TIT MILK SHE WILL LOVE IT." Replied Homura to Jush.

"BUT IM A DUDE"

"YOU ARE THE MOM SO YOU HAVE TITS" They exchanged this lovely conversation for 3 hours completely forgetting about the baby and continued for 15 minutes until the baby stopped crying.

"HONEY THE BABY ISNT BREATHING" said Jush

"I guess that's dinner?" replied Homura with a slight smile on her face.

Kazuya yelled "BABIES FOR DINNER! MY FAVORITE"

At this very moment a man barged through the door "DINNER BABIES? DID SOMEONE SAY BABIES FOR DINNER?" replied the man who was tall.

"JUSH, SHIBE IS HERE!" Homura declared to her wife.

"BABE PUT THE POT IN THE FREEZER! WE CANT LET SHIBE FIND IT!" Jush yelled with an extremely worried look on his face. During this moment of being scared Homura cooked her dead baby and put the cooked remains of her child on the table.

"is everyone seated?"

"yes" they all replied.

"then let us pray to our lord and savior, Madoka." Said Homura.

"who is that again?" everyone said at the exact same time (kinda creepy if you ask me). Then they ate the baby and conversing.

"Hey mom, when is uncle Ryan going to come, not the fajit ryn, but your brother?" said Kazuya with a curious expression on his goddamn face.

"He should be visiting later tonight to spend the night with us."

"ok, thanks mom, I cant wait to burn his ass."

Time: 8:20pm

There was a knock at the door.

"COMING STOP KNOCKING OR I WILL BASH YOU!" yelled Homura opening the door and letting her brother, Ryan, come in the house.

"Hey sis, whats up?" asked Ryan giving his sister a highfive.

They conversed for a while until it was time for all of them to go to bed.

Time: 3:45am

"psssst, jush. PSSSSST, JUSH. PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, JUSH" homura whispered into Jush's ear seductively while smacking his face. Jush awoke in the most elegant way possible, with his eye poping out and drool seeping from the rectum which is his mouth. "What do you want my husband?" Jush said

"guess what"

"what"

"lets have sex"

"why?'

"because I feel like it, we can give the kids nightmares"

"good idea"

Homura puts her slurpee in jushs pussycat and jush makes a walrus noise.

"oh, jush I love when you make walrus noises"

"EUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Jush in an elegent high pitched noise.

"MORE I NEED MORE!" yelled Homura shoving her slurpee drreper to the point where she couldn't be seen anymore.

Chapter 2: stuff will happen

time: 12:56pm

Homura woke up and stretched her homtastic legs.

"OH, I need to check" she reminded herself that she performed the slurpee in the cat process with her wife, Jush.

"Jush you dumb poop get in here we have to see if you are preggos." she said as she grabbed the pregnancy rope.

"NO IM NOT PUTTING THAT THING IN AGAIN!" yelled Jush as if his life was coming to a complete stop to the bathroom after taco bell. Homura grabbed Jush's nipple and shoved the pregnancy rope up his kitty. "STOP IT HURTS DESU NYANNNNNNNN!" As he was shouting a man barged through the door with a smug look on his fajit little face. It was ryn, not Homura's brother Ryan, the fajit Ryn.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEREAHHHHHHNAYYYYYANNNNN!1111!eleven"

"I wuz jus pesin thru an i desidd 3 stahp by." said Ryn with a lifeless expression on his face.

"i gus i cam by et en unxcetd tiem?" ryn proclaimed while looking at Jush's kitty with the rope sticking out with the last knot barely visible and seeping into Jush's kitty slowly.

"HOMURA, IT HURTS, PLEASE STOP DESU!"

"NO, OUR BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN NO MATTER WHAT!"

Homura pulled the rope out of Jush slowly pulling out a leg of what looks like an aborted fetus. She nibbled on the leg toe by toe until she hit the ankle. She gave the ankle to Jush remembering that it is his favorite part.

(exactly 9 months later)

time:12:56pm

Jush was rubbing his belly waiting for the contractions. He remembered he was having twins and bent his back in inhuman ways and kissed his belly thinking he kissed the babies.

"Mom, i cant wait to eat the babies." said Kazuya holding his favorite fork and knife slowly cutting an incision into his mother's stomach. "Kazuya! DO NOT CUT ME, YOU CAN CUT YOUR FATHER BUT NOT ME!" yelled Jush at the top of his lungs. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MATIES!" Jush screamed water gushing out of his cat in gallons. Ryn broke down the door and slid under Jush chugging all of his broken water. "TASTS DELICUSH MY FATHR" Ryn said like the fajit he is.

"HOMURA GET IN HERE I NEED HELP NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Jush screamed to Homura with tears in his eyes.

"IM COMING MY WIFE!" Homura yelled running as fast as she can. As Homura was running, Jush was in labor.

"boop beep boop beep boop" Kazuya said said like in the show 24. The babies came out and fell into ryn's face.

"WHAT THE HELL THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE, I THINK THIS ONE IS THE ANTICHRIST AND THE OTHER IS A FULL GROWN ANGEL! we should name the antichrist Christian and the angel Kammie"

"Im here to warn you of the impending doom, you must not die, any of you. I am here to stay and guide you." Kammie said.

"WOW, YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ANGEL I HAVE EVER MET!" Kazuya said with a glowing face, "I DONT CARE IF WE ARE RELATED I WANT YOU" he hugged her trying not the get his nose blood on her boobs. "We are not related, I used your mother as a decoy to bring myself to this planet." replied Kammie, she was blushing and hugging him back."But what doom?" they all asked the same question at the same time (still creepy).

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT

HOMU

HOMU

JUSHU

JUSHU


End file.
